Death Note: Rise and Fall of the New World
Synopsis Death Note: Rise and Fall of the New World '''is a manga and sequel to the original '''Death Note taking place after Light Yagami has died and the Kira case was subsequently solved. Following the events of the original manga and anime, a new holder of the Death Note had come along, picking it up and claiming it as his in the process. The name of the person whom had done this is none other than Akito Takegi, who soon becomes the new ruler of the New World and begins murdering countless victims all at the same time while trying to avoid Near's watchful eye and the presence of the Kira Taskforce. Season 1 # '''Rise of the New World: '''Picking up hot after the events of the original Death Note series, God of Death Ryuk is inspired to go ahead and drop yet another notebook into the Human World to see how things might go to entertain himself. Tricking another Shinigami into giving him a notebook, he drops the notebook into the Human World in the process and a boy by the name of Akito Takegi, a hard working boy who, coincidently, just like the previous protagionist of the story, Light Yagami, had been at the top of his classes. Akito obtains the death note and observes it, keeping it in his bag and being very hesitant about it at first. Following three days after he gains the death note, Akito has only written approximately 10 names in the entire span of these three days, and when God of Death Ryuk came, Akito exhibited absolutely no fear, believing Ryuk to be another hallicinuation since he had been facing plenty of hallicinuations and nightmares, but soon found out that the God of Death was actually real and believed him to come to write his name in the notebook for his actions. Akito allowed this to happen, but Ryuk refused, believing that Akito had the potential to be interesting. The first episode kicks off with Akito writing several names, gathering at least 100 names in his notebook in the span of 10 days. His actions attract the attention of world's greatest detectives, and one of the members of the Kira Taskforce; Matsuda more quickly than usual. Detectives around the world gather to try and solve the case, arguing that it might be another Kira plot. Since the world had not been informed about the true Kira ever since '''his death '''in the prequel, they were not sure what was happening. Had Kira somehow gotten out of hiding and went back to the countless murder sprees again? As world leaders began to grow concerned about what was happening in the Kanto region of Japan and murders even happening outside of said Kanto region numerous times, many detectives and people grew concerned and disgruntled with what was happening. 2. '''Interference & Deception: '''A 25 year old Near investigates deeper into the 100 people that were killed in just the span of 10 days, doing a side by side comparison of the amount of people killed compared to what was killed during Light's reign as Kira for sidenotes. Upon his comparison, he finds out that Light had killed way more human beings than the new user of the death note alone, which gives Near the impression that the new user might be hesitant to use it or is actually plotting something bigger. Matsuda warns and confronts Near about the case, telling him to be careful in the process of investigating and gathers up with the investigative mind of Near to swiftly solve the case. In the meanwhile, Akito becomes more brutal with his killings, soon discovering inadvertently that he can control the time and cause of death of his victims in a certain range. Category:Fan Fiction